Sherbert Towers
The hardest level by far in the single player campaign, but fear not: you'll tear it apart with this guide. Here's a brief summary of what you'll need as a minimum: 1 Goblin 2 Minions 2 Wallbreakers (lvl 5-6) 12 Giants 25 Balloons 2 Drags 1 Heal, 1 Rage (might wanna take more if your spells aren't maxed, just in case.) Your castle should have either a drag, balloons, or giants, depending on which one of thse you haven't got enough of. The rest is optional. I'd suggest more giants or balloons, or maybe another drag if you've got extra space. Again, your army composition will vary slightly depending on the level/quantity of your troops. Looks intimidating, doesn't it? This level is actually pretty simple. First, you want to break the walls directly next to the upper giant bomb (AT THE POINT MARKED A). To do so, deploy your wallbreakers as close as possible to the wall (along the buildable edge of the map), otherwise they'll be taken out instantly by those wizard towers. Great. Now that you have your hole, the next to do is drop your single goblin, again AT POINT A. Doing so will trigger the giant bomb, which will explode harmlessly - this is essential. Next, unleash all your giants at POINT A - your newly created hole. When they've taken out the first level 6 Air Defences, drop your two minions, again at POINT A, triggering 1-2 (2-3 if you're really lucky!) of those pesky air bombs. The white arrows indicate the possible paths your giants will normally take - the outer paths are preferable, as it means you destroy the two lvl 7 Air Defences (which will make your life MUCH easier later). | At this point, you should keep up the offensive pressure by placing a couple of Rage spells (save at least one), and perhaps a Heal if your giants are getting low. Notice the circle I've added, which represents where you ought to use your spells to ensure maxiumum coverage. Position your spells so that they can affect giants that happen to be in BOTH LANES, keeping in mind that the spot where you tap your screen is the middle of the circle. This is the fun bit. Deploy your drags, one on each side of the map (POINT B), starting from the point opposite the middle two mortars. Positioning and timing is CRUCIAL. Wait until the moment just before your drags enter the range of the central two Air Defences, and deploy all your balloons (half at each 'B' again). Here's where your Rage spells really become useful, as they ensure that the central two Air Defenses are eliminated by speeding up yer bloons. The white arrows at B indicate the path you want your balloons to take, so don't deploy your bloons too close to the left side of the middle mortars, or they will be drawn to the topmost mortars!!! Sit back, relax and enjoy the show. If you've haven't used your Castle Troops, and haven't destroyed everything by the time your drags and ballons have been shot down, use them for cleanup. Same goes with your King/Queen if you've got them, don't hesitate to deploy them close together as they can be highly effective. If you've messed up slightly, it's better to end the battle and retrain your army. Stubbornly continuing with your attack will most probably result in failure - this level requires precision and execution. So there you have it! Enjoy your gem reward, and your nifty 800/800k!